Rock the Note
by Forever-Here-Forever-Alone
Summary: Light, L, and Misa are part of their own band, Ryuks. When L suddenly asks Light out, Light figures that it would be a good way to get Misa off his back. But when fame and fortune starts to add to their plate, can the two actually stay together? LightxL


**Note ::** This is an AU Deathnote fan fiction. The characters are the same, with little alterations.

**Couple ::** Light x L

**Rating ::** NC-17

**Note ::** There is a picture that I've based this story off of. At least the looks. It's the one that inspired me.  
I'd love to show it to you, but it's not seeming to work.  
So, if you want to see, go on photobucket and type in "light l deathnote"  
It's an image where Light is back to chest with L, and leaning his head back kissing his neck, with L laughing.  
They had just gone shopping. If you find it, yay~! If not, I'll figure something out. .

††† Rock the Note †††

††† Chapter One †††

"Oi! Light! Come oooon~! We have to go!"

Light groaned, grabbing his guitar and pulling on a hoodie. He looked at himself in the mirror, shifting his hair carefully. He didn't really mind being late. It was only band rehearsal. Shaking his head, he stepped out of the bedroom and closed the door, liking his privacy. He turned the corner, only to walk right into Misa. A small frown moved onto his features as he side stepped her and walked toward the door.

Misa pouted toward his back before running after him. They both loaded into the car and took off. Light sighed, turning the radio off and glaring out the windshield. He so needed to kick Misa out already. They had broken up weeks ago, and he still allowed her to live in his apartment on the couch. The only thing was that she didn't pay for her half of the rent, and almost always was trying to get back together with him.

Light drove for about ten minutes before parking. All the while, Misa was babbling on and on about how they were so happy when they were together and all that. He looked over, glaring toward her before reaching back and grabbing his guitar from the back. He got out, holding the guitar in his hand tightly, knuckles almost white from the grip. Misa seemed to see this, and quickly stopped talking as she followed behind him.

He lifted a hand, knocking with his knuckles on the small door. There was the sound of locks being undone before the door was cracked open. A small-framed boy appeared, black hair messy. A cross earring hung from his right ear, and a silver chain around his neck. A stripped black and white tank top hugged his form, along with tight fight blue jeans. He wore no shoes, but he almost never did.

"Hey Light… Misa… Come on in." L murmured, starting back inside the small home.

Light was the first in, and looked around. He tossed some of his auburn hair from his eyes and sighed. "How long Watari going to be out this time, L?"

L looked back, dark eyes staring toward them. "… Few weeks. He had a business trip or something."

Light nodded as he walked quietly toward the spare bedroom, where their band rehearsed. He set his guitar against the wall before walking back toward where Misa was talking with L. He stepped into the kitchen, opened the fridge, and pulled out a bottle of water. Undoing the top, he started to drink it down, watching L all the while. L sighed, looking toward the counter and carefully started to stack sugar cubes while Misa spoke.

Light observed him. Why did he always stack things, and was so cautious with it? He glared, getting slightly frustrated before he shook his head and finished his water. He threw the bottle away before moving quickly back toward the band room, hearing them following behind him. He sat down in a chair, plugging in his guitar and tuning it by ear. Misa moved toward the microphone and turned it on before L wondered over toward the drums. He sat down, picking up the sticks and staring down toward the set.

Misa looked back toward them and nodded that she was ready. Light stood up, walking toward the back microphone and closed his eyes. L looked up and nodded, tapping the sticks before starting. The others joined in quickly, on time and ready for the song. They had a total of about five songs, but each one had their own taste and wonder.

They rehearsed for about an hour before L got up and left in the middle of a song. Light looked up, appalled. He glared and set his guitar down before quickly following him. He looked around, spotting L walking back toward the back hallway and followed, clothes hanging from his form. He opened the door right when it closed and looked toward L, whom was now at his computer.

"What the hell? We were in the middle of rehearsal, L!" Light snapped, glaring.

L looked back, blinking his big eyes before looking toward the computer screen. "I know… But I have to check on my sales."

Light blinked in confusion as L brought a hand to his mouth, nibbling on the end of his thumb. He watched from the doorway as L checked Ebay and then moved over to check his mail. He sighed, shaking his head and sitting on the edge of the bed. L reached over, pulling a chocolate bar from a drawer and started to nibble on the end, staring at the screen before turning it off and standing. He looked toward Light and blinked.

"Light?" L murmured between bites, "I have a question."

"Hm?"

"Do you want to go get dinner with me?"

The room went silent. L was standing by the window now, somewhat slouched over. He still had a thumb in his mouth, and was alternating between that and his thumb. Light looked over, shocked. He looked back toward the computer and then once again at L. Did he just hear that right? A small frown graced his features as he though. It would be a good way to get Misa off his back, and he did know that L was safe.

"Hm… Sure. I guess." Light said, laying back on the bed.

L looked over and blinked, before a slightly off smile graced his lips. He walked over, sitting down on the edge of the bed and nodding. Light watched him, a small smirk moving over his features. He really did seem to like L. He was easy and didn't talk too much. Reaching up, he tugged at the small cross hanging from L's ear. The motion caused L to look over, staring.

"I'll pick you up at eight. Got to go get Misa back to the apartment and then do some work." Light said, standing.

L watched him and nodded, looking toward the window. Light smirked, walking out and grabbing his guitar. He looked toward Misa and nodded toward the door. She smiled, quickly running out and getting into the car. Light followed, getting into the drivers side and looking toward the bedroom window. L was standing there, a smile on his face. Light smiled back before pulling out and heading back home, ignoring the sound of Misa's voice all the while.


End file.
